Far Away
by Angelikyte Alexiel
Summary: OneShot. Li Shaoran finds himself enduring a sleepless night in Hong Kong. How can he sleep when the girl he loves is in Japan, oblivious to how he feels?


**Far Away**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, nor do I own the song 'Far Away'. That's thanks to Nickleback.

**Author's Note:** Oneshot. Shaoran and Sakura are placed in a situation similar to that of the ending of the CCS series up to the beginning of the second movie. Not quite the same, but still fairly close. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

It was late at night in Hong Kong, and Li Shaoran lay on his bed quietly, unable to sleep. Instead of trying to sleep, he stared at his ceiling, thoughts crossing his mind. Even though there were so many things that he could be thinking about, there was only one thing that was keeping him awake.

"Sakura..." he said quietly; his brown eyes far off as they remained glued to the ceiling above. Japan seemed so far off right now as he thought about the girl that he missed. Her soft auburn hair, her sparkling, emerald eyes, and her soft, pink lips that formed the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her voice echoed in his head; her laughter, his name...

He had made a mistake before heading home. He hadn't told her how he felt about her. Even now he continued to beat himself up for that. He'd had the opportunity more than once. Why hadn'the taken advanage of it?

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait...**_

How like him. He always found himself holding back when it came to affairs of the heart and other such emotions. Why couldn't he just say what he felt? Perhaps that was why he was now in Hong Kong rather than with the girl who made him smile, the girl who made his day everyday. How he would love to go back in time, take advantage of the right opportunity, and tell Sakura...

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know...**_

He would tell her everything. He would tell her the truth. How he looked forward to the morning just to see her face. How the end of the day always made him feel so disappointed. How he finally realized what he had been keeping from everyone, even himself...

How he loved her.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore...**_

What messed with his mind even more than the thought that he hadn't told her when he clearly could have was what answer he might have recieved. Quite a few times he found himself approached by her best friend, Tomoyo. The girl would giggle and tell him that she could tell that Sakura liked him. He had to fight so hard not to blush when she would tell him. That was when he denied what his heart fought to tell his mind. He would run a hand through his thick, messy brown hair and pretend that he hadn't heard anything Tomoyo had said. He couldn't let himself become emotionally involved with anyone; he wasn't even staying in Japan for very long...

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand...**_

Despite all of the times he'd denied any sort of feeling, he remembered all of the times he'd find himself being around Sakura. She brought something out in him, and he could tell that now, even though she wasn't around, she continued to affect him. It was almost insane. But he wouldn't trade it for anything.

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know...**_

The more he thought about her, the more he found himself wanting to go back to Japan. He couldn't though. What would he tell his mother? There were no more Clow Cards to collect, nor was there any unusual activity. There was no reason to go back...and yet...

...and yet he was slowly becoming more and more determined to buy the plane ticket he so greatly desired.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore...**_

As the sun rose in Japan, Sakura found herself waking up without the aid of an alarm clock. This was something unusual for her.

"It'd be better to stay awake now..." she said to herself quietly; finding herself wide awak already. Kero-chan continued to snore in his little drawer as Sakura changed into some comfortable clothes. After brushing her hair, she smoothed out her pale green top and her navy blue skirt, then walked to her window to open it a bit. As she reached out to open he window, though, she felt something familiar.

"I know that sensation..." she murmered, wide-eyed as she stood frozen in her tracks. A second later, she was on the move; rushing downstairs, slipping on her shoes, and rushing out the door.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long...**_

She found herself making her way over to Penguin Park; a place where she and Shaoran had wound up quite a few times. A sentimental look came over Sakura's face as she continued to make her way to the area. It had seemed like forever since Shaoran left. It almost hurt.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long...**_

As Sakura arrived at the park, she looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else there. She didn't see anyone nearby, but as she walked toward the King Penguin slide, she saw a figure sitting on one of the swings. She was about to hide her necklace when her eyes flickered with surprise and familiarity.

Shaoran had felt someone approaching and looked up. When he did, he saw Sakura looking at him in shock; a move that he soon followed. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he thought of the reason why he had come back. And now, here she was; standing before him, just as silent as he was.

_**But you know, you know, you know...**_

Just as Shaoran got up from the swing, Sakura began to step forward. As she drew closer, he could see small beads of tears in her eyes. Then, they both seemed to stop for a minute; frozen once again. Before Shaoran could take any kind of action, however, he found Sakura lunging toward him; throwing her arms around his neck.

"Shaoran-kun!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Shaoran found himself blushing as he hugged her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Sakura..." he murmered; her familiar scent overcoming him once more. It had been far longer than he liked. But this wasn't what he was there for. He pulled back reluctantly and looked into her gleeful, sparkling emerald eyes and smiled softly.

"I had to come back...I needed to tell you..." he stammered.

Sakura blushed and kissed his cheek. "I know..." she said softly.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say...**_

"I love you..." he finished anyway. He needed to say it himself, he felt as if that was the only way.

The rosy hue in Sakura's cheeks grew a bit deeper as her eyes sparkled even more. "I love you, too..." she replied softly.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long...**_

Everything seemed to stop around the two; both of them open to each other. Even though they had both felt that it had been too long since the last time they were together, it seemed like nothing now. It all came together now; things felt as if they had always been in that one place, that they had always been together.

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go.**_

The two wrapped their arms around each other now, sealing the moment together as they knew that the world around them would have to start moving once again. As the two drew closer, they share a sweet, simple kiss; both thouroghly enthused that they were finally together. And now, they each knew how the other felt. Heaven could never compare to how they were now.

_**The End**_


End file.
